


Crystal Skies

by MeggieChan16



Category: GirlxGirl - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	1. First Encounter

I sigh as I walk into the Starbucks that I have been working at for the past three months with my two best friends, Lindsey and Melissa. Although, Melissa would rather be called Mark and prefer if we referred to her as a him, which took a little explaining to Lindsey in order for her to understand. "Hey, Maddie, look." I hear Lindsey whisper to me and points to a woman who just walked through the doors. I give a quick once over the woman before she walked to the counter. _Not my type.._ I thought as I took her order. I walk into the back after she leaves and I sigh. "What did you think about her?" I hear Lindsey's voice. "Not exactly my type," I respond. Ever since Lindsey knew i was a lesbian and that I have never dated anyone ever, she tries her hardest to try and hook me up with every female that walks through the door.

I always just scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. Today, however, Lindsey had a plan she wanted me to go through with. "Come on Maddie! Why don't you just try and take our-" "You mean _your_ advice." Mark says, interrupting Lindsey in which she just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "_Our_ advice? You don't wanna be single forever do ya?" "Look, she doesn't need to try and hit on every single woman who comes walking up in here." Mark says. "Not to mention I don't want to date just anyone either..." I mutter, taking a sip from my water bottle. "So from what I am understanding correctly is that you want to stay a virgin forever?" Lindsey remarks and I spit my water out. "L-Lindsey! W-what the hell?" I say in between choking. "I can take care of her if you want," Mark says, beginning to get up and Lindsey backs up but I shake my head.

"No, it's fine.." I sigh and our manager walks into the break room. "Alright you three, back to work." He tells us and we walk out of the back. "Okay, okay. How 'bout this, just flirt with anyone who walks through the door?" Lindsey suggests and I force myself to suppress the eye roll and groan that threatened to come out. "Lindsey, no. Alright? No." "Leave her alone now for christ sake." Mark sighs. I take my place back at the cash register and take a few orders when I see a woman with pink dreads walk in and she catches my eye immediately. "Hello," she says in the most calming voice ever. "Uh.. hello. What would you like?" _She's cute..._ I thought. She looks up at the menu and messes with her hair in which I notice is up in a ponytail. "It's my first time getting a drink from here so umm.. may I have the Triple Mocha Frappuccino and a chocolate cake pop please?" She asks looking me in the eyes, making my heart skip a beat.

"O-okay. That will be $12.46." I respond and she hands me her card. I slide it and hand it back to her. "I'm gonna need your name hun," "It's Jade." She tells me with a smile before talking to a table. I walk back to where Lindsey was chatting with one of the other employees. She turns her head when I walk in and immediately comes over to me and nudges my shoulder. "So~ who was that lovely lady you were having trouble talking to?" She teases as I roll my eyes and nod at Mark, handing him the paper. "Just like the rest of the women who walk in here, she's just a customer." I convey as I sit down. "Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Lindsey questions and I glare at her. "You really think that someone like her would waste her time with someone like me? Yeah, okay. I'll go ask her right now." I scoff sarcastically and she sighs.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to ask her on a date, maybe just to hang out? Besides, you never know if you don't ask." She shrugs and I make a face. "Mark?" "If I'm being honest, I think you should go for it. I mean, she is kinda cute and seems like your type." He says and I sigh. "Alright... but what about the manager?" "It's fine, he's probably watching porn in his office right now. He won't know that you're trying to get a date." Lindsey tells me. I walk out of the room, grab Jade's stuff and call her name. She walks over to the counter and gives me a smile. "Thank you." She says and turns to leave. "U-uh, hey.." She turns back around and her eyes light up. "Yes?" She smiles and I felt the heat rush up to my face. _Tiarna maith she's so beautiful..._ I thought. "I was wondering.. if maybe you would like to hang out with me sometime this week if you're not too busy.. I-I mean, I understand we just met and all.."

"I would love to!" Her smile widens and my blush darkens. "O-okay.. may I have your number?" I ask and I curse myself silently, making her giggle. "Why do you sound all nervous for? I don't bite~" She takes out a notepad and pen from her purse, writes her number down an hands it to me. "Here you go sweetie~" "T-thank you.." I say and carefully walk back to the break room. I sigh as soon as I sit down. "Fucks mhaithe.." "Did it go well?" Lindsey queries. "Yeah, but I was nervous as hell though.." I respond. "But you did it." Mark says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you two going to date? If so, when is your date? Will you be too preoccupied with her and forget all about us? Will you two move in together?" Lindsey bombarded me with questions. "Lindsey, shut up." "See you later Madelyne!" I hear Jade yell and I hold back a smile.

"Ooh, seems like she already likes you." Lindsey smiles at me. "Yeah.. seems like it."

_ *** * *** _

After we finished our shifts for the day, the three of us head home. All throughout our walk, Lindsey talked nonstop about my future with Jade. "Herregud! I'm already planning the wedding!!" She almost squealed, making me laugh. "Alright, calm down fangirl. We don't know if they'll be together long enough to get married.." Mark rolled his eyes. "They will! I just know it!" Lindsey says with the biggest grin plastered on her face. "Didn't say the exact same thing about that woman four years ago? What will make this time any different?" "Hey now, how was I supposed to know that woman was already married?" I laugh at the two of them. "You two sound like a couple." Mark immediately turns his head to glare at me. "Shut it." "We have arrived at your lovely apartment m'lady." Lindsey giggles. "Alrighty, see ya." I waved to them and began to head inside before Mark stops me.

"Wait, are we still hanging out next weekend?" He questions and I think for a minute. "Yeah, I just have to double check a few things beforehand though." I respond and he nods. "Byeee!!" Lindsey says and her and Mark continue walking down the street. I head upstairs to my apartment and unlock the door. "Ugh, finally home." I sigh as I set my keys down on the desk. My roommate, Tiffanie, comes out of her room to greet me. "LynLyn!" She comes over to me and hugs me, her breasts suffocating me since she's slightly taller by a few feet. "Y-you're smothering me.." I managed to say and she immediately lets me go. "Sorry," she says and plops down on the leather couch before staring at me. "So how was work?" "It was alright. Lindsey tried hooking me up with some more of the women that walked into Starbucks like always." I respond and she giggles.

"Well did it work this time?" She catechized me and I blush. "Well... yeah, it worked this time." I respond and Tiffanie gasps. "It did?! What's her name? Is she cute? Did you two exchange numbers?" She quizzed and I let out a laugh. "I asked for her number." "Awww! Did you catch her name?" "She said it was Jade." I respond and she gives me a questioned look. "Jade? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before..." She says to herself. "She's beautiful.." I say and Tiffanie looks up at me. "Oooh~ are you two gonna hang out anytime soon?" "Yeah," "Are you gonna text her to find out what day she's available?" She asked, getting up from the couch. "Well, I'm gotta put my phone on the charger and take a shower. Lindsey decided to have a little war with Mark and coffee grounds, so I need to wash it off. I'll do it once I'm out." I sigh dramatically, making Tiffanie giggle.

"Alright. Don't forget." "Ceart go leor." I respond as I headed into the bathroom.

_ **Jade** _

I walk into my room and drop my stuff onto the floor before flopping face down in my bed. _"You won't be alone for too long now Jade, you will finally have someone who will love and cherish you forever without you worrying about anyone trying ti take them away from you..."_ I turn over on my back and stare at my ceiling. I bite my lower lip at the thought of the woman I met and fell my face heat up. "She's so cute!!" I grab one of my pillows and cover my face, screaming into it as I roll side to side. "I hope we hang out real soon.. I hope we go to a resuraunt.." I say and smile to myself. "I will make her mine. She will be so in love with me that she won't ever need anyone else~" I throw my pillow to the floor, get up from my bed and head into my bathroom to shower.


	2. First Date.

I groan as I hear an alarm go off on my phone a few times before I sit up and check it. "Only 9:09? Diabhal..." I stretch before getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen where I'm greeted by my friend. "Good morning. Nice bed head by the way," Tiffanie smiles at me. I smooth my hair out and yawn in response. "Morning," I sit down and yawn once more. "Focáil." "Hey, you know how I feel about swearing this early in the morning." She says, flipping the bacon and some grease pops on one of her arms making her jump back. "Shit!" I giggle and she looks over at me, frowning. "That's not funny.." She says and takes four waffles out of the toaster and putting two on each plate with bacon. She gives me one plate and sits across from me. "So, you goin' to work today?" She asks me and I shake my head. "Níl. The manager gave the three of us today and tomorrow off." I respond, taking a bite of my food.

Tiffanie pours syrup over her waffles and lifts one of her eyebrows. "Maybe you should hang out with your lady friend then." She grins and I smile. "Maybe I will." I respond and she sniffles, wiping fake tears. "My baby's growing up so fast." I giggle and shake my head. "Cibé rud," I finish eating and hear my phone go off. I check the screen and sigh, making Tiffanie look at me in confusion. "Who is it?" "Lindsey." She nods and finishes her breakfast before taking both of our plates into the kitchen. I sit back in my chair with a sigh when my phone begins to ring, startling me. "Fuck. Hello?" I answer the phone. _**"Maddie!!"**_ Lindsey almost yells into my ear. "Íosa! What is it?" _**"You should come to the movies with me and this guy I'm with!"**_ She exclaims and I could hear the smile in her voice. "What's Lindsey saying?" Tiffanie asks. "She's bugging me to come with her and some guy to the movies." I shake my head.

"You should go! And take Jade with you!" She says with a smile. "Who's the guy you're with?" I query, putting Lindsey on speaker. _**"It's that åh så sexig guy I met at the mall last week. His name is Jake."**_ She responds. "Wait.. that guy?" _**"Yes, that guy! Anyways you should definitely come. Bring Jade with you too! I'm sure she'd loooove to hang out!"**_ I look at Tiffanie who has the biggest grin on her face and I sigh. "Ceart go leor, I'll come along." _**"Yaaay!!**__**"**_ Lindsey squeals into the phone, forcing me to turn the volume down a bit. "Text me what theater we're going to meet at, alright?" _**"Jaja, byeee!"**_ And with that, I hang up the phone. "Welp, I need to get ready for _my_ date. Have fun on yours LynLyn." Tiffanie says as she walks towards her room. _I might as well text Jade.._ I thought as I unlock my phone. I see that I have a message request on Messenger.

_ **Hii! I know I gave you my number, but I wanted to text you and see when we were going to hang out, soooo I looked you up on Facebook. I apologize if you find that weird.** _

_ **It's fine. I was just about to text you anyways** _

_ **Cool! Have any plans for today?** _

_ **Well, one of my friends wants me to come on a double date with her and I was wondering if you'd like to come along?** _

_**I would love to! What movie are we seeing?**_

_ **I think an action romance** _

_ **Which theater?** _

_ **Rooftop Cinema** _

_ **Okay! I'll see you there <3** _

Lindsey and I waited out in front of the theater for our dates to arrive. "It looks like our dates are taking a while to get here, huh?" Lindsey chuckled slightly and I sighed. "I thought he as already with you when you called me Lindsey.." I said as I checked my battery percentage. "Uh.. well actually.. I sorta texted him after I called you.." Lindsey responds and I groan in irritation. "Dáiríre?" "Förlåt.." She apologized and I sighed again. After a few minutes had passed, Lindsey's date arrived. "Jake!" She squealed his name as she walked over to him and hugged him. I shifted uncomfortably as they kissed. "Is that your friend?" He asked, gesturing to me. "Dia dhuit.." I greeted somewhat quietly. "Isn't there supposed to be four of us?" He queried and I looked at my phone. "Ja, she is just a bit late. Let's wait a bit more.." Lindsey said to Jake.

_ **Jade** _

I has been an hour since I had gotten off the phone with Madelyne and I finally arrived at the theater. Once I arrived, I immediately saw Madelyne and ran over to her. "Thank you for waiting on me," I sighed in relief. "My Uber driver got lost getting to my house." I laughed nervously. "It's alright," Madelyne responded with a smile and my heart skipped a beat. I heard Lindsey gasp as she stood next to Madelyne. "Herregud, your outfit is amazing. And you got here just in time." I felt my face heat up and I gave her a small smile. "Thank you.. by the way, what movie are we watching?" I questioned. "I can only tell you the genre so you will have to find out the name of the movie later." She said and Madelyne giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Dáiríre Lindsey?" "Hmm.. is it Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" I questioned and Lindsey gaped at me.

"How did you know? Herregud you are so jävla amazing." She said to me before whispering something to Madelyne. "It's the only action romance movie that is out right now." I shrugged. Lindsey then grabbed a man, who I could only assume was her boyfriend, by the arm and dragged him towards the entrance. "C'mon you two, let's get our snacks an the best seats! The movie starts in forty minutes." Lindsey yelled back towards us. "I guess we should follow them then." Madelyne said to me, smiling. I nodded and held her hand as we follow behind Lindsey and her boyfriend to the snack bar. "I'll pay for the snacks if you want.." I said but Madelyne just shook her head. "Níl, Lindsey and I already agreed to pay for the snacks." She responded. I blushed and looked down. "O-okay.." "Hello. What could I get you two?" An employee asked us.

"Uhm.. I would like a large bucket of popcorn with butter please." I said and the employee put the popcorn and butter in a pattern before putting it in a bucket then handing it to me. "here you go ma'am." "Thank you." I smiled before we walked off to grab our soda and candy. I heard one of the employees call Madelyne cute and I turned around to glare at them. "Don't call her cute." "Jade, come on, I found us somewhere to sit." I heard Madelyne's voice and I turned around, smiling. "Coming." I skipped over to her. "Lindsey and Jake chose to sit at the top." She told me. "We can sit closer to the screen, I don't mind." "Ceart go leor." The two of us walk down the stairs to the front row and sit down. "Woah, the screen is huge.." I whispered. As the movie began to play, I noticed Madelyne look behind us.

"Oh geez." "What?" I looked back as well and saw Lindsey and her boyfriend making out. "Aww, that's so cute." "Yeah.. I guess in her own certain way and how other people see it.." I heard Madelyne whisper. "You don't like kissing on the first date?" I questioned and she shook her head. "It's not that. I don't care if people do that, it's just..." "What? You never kissed someone before?" I chuckled and I saw her blush. "W-well uh.." "It's okay if you haven't." I giggled and she looked back at the movie screen. After a little bit, I leaned in a whispered into her ear. "After this, let's go somewhere else." Madelyne looked over at me. "Where would we go?" She queried. I heard someone shush us and I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you when the movie is over." I whispered and she nodded.

_ ~ ~ ~ _

Once the movie was over, Madelyne and I walked out to the front of the theater to wait for her friend. "Hey, so.. a friend of mine is hosting a party at his house in his backyard. I know that sounds weird, but his family is rich and his backyard is huge and I was wondering if you wanted to go." I said. "Sure, sounds fun." Madelyne says and I clapped my hands in excitement. "Yay! We should go now, he said the party starts at eleven." "Ceart go leor." "Did you drive yourself here or.." I asked. "I drove here." She responded.


End file.
